lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Alethea Laygn
Biography Early Life (1996-2012) Alethea Laygn was born out of wedlock to a peasant girl, merely eighteen, and an upper class boy about to receive his inheritance and be married off in an arranged marriage to another woman. Immediately, she was seen as a mistake to the world, especially the upper class. She was swept away from any public sight and tucked away in the small town of Steamglen. Contact with her father was cut off, and she was raised single handedly by her mother who worked for most of the time. Alethea's father, despite not wanting to be a part of her life, had no issue supplying her with private tutoring at home, so one day she may be able to build a fortune of her own and rejoin the family as she got older. Alethea grew with little to no friends, and often found herself stumbling into trouble without meaning to but, couldn't seem to stay away. Family Loss (2013) Through the years, Alethea and her mother lived together in a small cottage just along the river in Steamglen. They always managed to make it by on her mothers low pay but, nonetheless they were happy. One night, after Alethea's mother had tucked her in and given her a kiss goodnight, she had gone off to bake Alethea a cake for her birthday the next day. However, it was not to be, her mother accidentally started a fire too large for the fireplace to contain and the house was soon engulfed. In efforts to save her daughter, Alethea's mother managed to get her outside but, realized that her daughters cherished doll was still inside the house. Running back in her mother tried to retrieve the doll and get out but, neither left the house that night. Struggle Through (2014) Young and still naïve about the harsh realities of the world, Alethea was desperate to make a quick buck in order to provide for herself. Afraid to leave her town, she slowly begin doing scams here and there, and eventually worked her way up into a relationship with the dark market and a few low level crime lords. She managed to send herself delving into the illegal arms trade and has been in it ever since, unsure of how to escape and too grounded to leave. Era of Eliphalte (2015-2017) On one of her trips into the city trying to do a business trade with an upper class man, Alethea was dressed properly and presentable for a party where she was to mingle and find new buyers for her employer. Upon arrival, she met a man, Eliphalte Lenville. The two hit it off at first, and Alethea, never having been in a relationship before, was swept off her feet. However, like all new things, they get old, and Alethea soon realized how tired she was getting of Eliphalte. Yet, Alethea never found herself possessing the ability to leave Eliphalte due to her attachment to living the life her father hid her from. Present (2018) Now, Alethea finds herself wrapped up with an inner conflict on what she really wants. After meeting Audrey Wheeler, Alethea is questioning how much her relationship with Eliphalte really means to her, and if she even wants to be with him. Not only that but, Alethea has been questioning her own sexuality as well, finding herself incredibly attracted to Audrey. Characteristics Physical Appearance Alethea is albino and has incredibly fair skin, white hair, and redish/brown eyes. Her conditions makes her sensitive to the sun so she frequently wears hats, long sleeves, skirts, and cloaks. She is most commonly seen wearing a pair of brown pants, a brown jacket, and a velvet red cloak. Personality Alethea often thinks of herself as above others. Despite her low status start in life, Alethea finds ways to entitle herself to more, and is always craving more. However, recently she has been questioning how much more she really needs after meeting Audrey who explains to her all she really needs is somebody who makes her feel wanted. Paraphernalia Alethea is rarely ever seen without her velvet red cloak, the last thing that remains of her mother. Relationships Family Anastasia Laygn Anastasia Laygn is Alethea's mother, whom she was incredibly close with until the time of her death. Alethea and her mother shared everything together, from the food they ate to the secrets they had. Losing her mother was devastating and life crushing, Alethea was left changed and emotionally unstable after her death. Aleksander Cox Alethea barely knew her father, and never had the chance to get to know him as anything more than the man that provided her schooling. Her mother always spoke kindly of her father but, Alethea formed her own resentment and distaste for her father due to him abandoning her. Tabitha Cox Alethea never had the chance to meet her younger half-sister but, she did have a short series of letters in correspondence with her sister which were all polite but, extremely formal. Eliphalte Lenville Eliphalte and Alethea share a complex relationship. While neither of them are really in love with one another, they are both stuck with one another. Eliphalte was Alethea's first everything, and she feels like she can't leave him, or his money, after such a long time together. Eliphalte on the other hand views Alethea as a trophy he can show off and flounce around and wear on his arm. Audrey Wheeler While only knowing Audrey for a short period of time, Alethea has already felt a strong attraction towards Audrey and is intrigued by how different she is from the others in the upper class. Alethea has shared with Audrey the secret of her true social status and doesn't know how things will go from here on out. Etymology * Alethea is an English name coming from the greek feminine noun αλήθεια, meaning "truth." * Zylphia is a name of its own creation, it is a combination from Alethea's mother's parents' names. * Laygn is a Scandinavian last name with no official or known meaning. Category:Fantasy Theme